RagDoll
by purpledragon6
Summary: She was an ugly little doll, with a dirty rag body and a tear for a mouth, and though it was opened, nothing came out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a very old idea I had for a while now. Very old, very very very old :D I own nothing except Colleen O'Malley.**

* * *

_Stitch. Stitch. Stitch._

Shes an ugly doll. Just a dirty rag, sewn together by a thin piece of a hair like string. Making the doll to fragile to play with. She has no face, just a few dark brown stains, making up tiny beady eyes. Her lips were a tear in the cloth, but nothing ever flowed from them, she had nothing inside.

Neither did the little girl who held her in her small pale hands hand. In the other hand, was a book. An even uglier book, brown chafed leather, with a lable, to far gone to be read, but still holding onto the cover with very strong thread. The girl slowly pulled herself up and slowly made her way to the door and boared it tight from the inside. Making sure anyone who tried to find her could not enter. She brushed her red bangs away from her eyes and blinked her tired green orbs and opened the book...

* * *

"Was anyone in there?" A consible asked as one of the men emerged from the room several days later.

"No. Only this." The man answered holding out an ugly little doll, with red bangs and tired green eyes.

With a slit in her mouth. Where nothing came out.


	2. Chapter 2

Clean cloth, fresh paint and stronger thread. Even a tiny green dress and cloth legs were added, even a smile was sewn on her open lips but still it had to be the ugliest doll on the face of the planet at the time. Even so, the shop owner still put the doll in the window, attached to her neck; a tiny slip of paper, tied to her wrist with gold string. On it read a name.

**Colleen O'Malley. 25 cents.**

Now she was only in the shop window for less then an hour, when a man walked in and bought her. From that point she was covered in a piece of dark scarlet fabric and tied with dark purple string. In the five hours she spent in there it had gotten very hot, so hot that some of her paint began to melt. Finally she was unwrapped and relieved to a small child. Her eyes burned with fury when she saw her.

"Daddy!" The girl yelped angrily. "She has to be the most ugly doll I ever seen! She isn't the one I wanted!"

The man only shrugged and the angry child marched up to her room, clutching the cloth doll in her fingers. She slammed the door and tossed the doll on her bed. The child sat on a stool in front of a large mirror and began to brush her hair. In the mirror reflection she saw the doll smirk.

"Oh what are you smiling at-" The girl stopped and took a glance at the tag on the dolls neck. "Colleen."

A soft mumble followed.

"What?" The girl asked picking up the doll.

Another mumbled answered.

"Hold on, you can't speak." The girl said tugging off the stitches in her mouth. "Now what were you saying?"

"You." The doll said, the stilted fabric folding into a make-shift grin.

"What about me!?" The child growled shaking the doll in fury.

"You, your lucky. You've got a good life." Colleen answered.

"What do you mean? I never get what I want!" The girl shouted.

"You've got alot of stuff I've always wanted, but never got." Colleen answered.

"Go ahead and take them! I don't want them!" The girl shouted shaking her head. "Your just a doll, I don't care what you say!"

"I'm just a doll now." Colleen said smiling.

"Now? What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I used to be human." She answered smiling. "Just like you."

"Yeah right!" The child mumbled.

"I was. Until a magic spell turned me into a doll." Colleen said smiling widely.

"Why would you do that?" The child asked.

"I was sad. I don't have a family, no friends, no home. An abusive care-taker." Colleen answered. "But enough about me, what about you?"

"Um, my name is Jessie and I just lost my mom a few years ago." The girl now dubbed Jessie answered. "and when I grow up I want a daughter named Emily... and thats about it."

"Hm, Emily. Thats a cute name." Colleen said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: This is kinda Jessie's backstory only altered slightly. **


End file.
